Ragnarok War of Emperium: Redemption
by Pulse5
Summary: The hasty and dangerous Merchant group called the Exchange wanted power. The Senate denied them that power. Now the Exchange has left one city, Atlanta trheatened. That is just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The World of Emperium, the world of Ragnarok, stood firmly, and peacefully, as the Triad Republic, once called the Schubaltzwald Republic, controlled most of Emperium. There, the Republic was held by Knights, Crusaders… and the Council. The Council was what kept the Republic in control. It consisted of twelve members. Most of them Crusaders and the some of them Knights, and Priests. Together, they were the guardians of Emperium, of Ragnarok. But what controlled the Triad Republic, was the Juno Senate. Thousands of delegates, each representing every city and town in the world of Emperium, meet regularly in the great Senate Chambers located on one of the three islands that make up Juno: Sonotora, the Island of intelligence. There, they wrote laws of the Republic and settled disputes and arguments that sometimes arose between capital cities and towns.

Over the years, many problems have occurred and came before the Senate. One so recently, the Merchant Trades and sales. The Exchange – an organization of merchants so powerful they had a representative on the Juno Senate, just as if they were a capital city – all of a sudden wanted more control of some cities and smaller towns. Those cities and towns objected. The debate dragged on and on. Finally, The Exchange lost its patience, and took more drastic action. They created an army… a massive army, and invaded the City of Atlanta and blockaded it, surrounding it with their army of Thieves and Ninjas, small armies were led by Assassins. Catapults and Battle-Ready Beasts surrounded the walls of the city, preventing people, carts and carriages from coming in and out of the city. They hoped that the young Priestess who ruled as guardian of Atlanta would quickly agree to their terms and demands.

But to The Exchange's disgust, they young Priestess didn't give in. Tension and pressure in the Senate grew more heavily and worse. Worried that The Exchange's blockade might lead into an open war, Chancellor of the Juno Senate asked the Republic for help. Acting quickly, the Republic sent two warriors, a Crusader, and his student, a Knight, to settle to conflict at Atlanta. They expected their mission to be short and simple…


	2. Conflict

**Chapter One: Conflict**

The long and winding road that took the two warriors sent by the Republic, carried them to Atlanta, the large populated city now controlled by the hasty Exchange. The Crusader, a wise and powerful warrior for the Republic, led his young apprentice toward the large gates of the city. His name was Felix, or as the many people who have watched him fight or heard about him, give him the title "_Grand Cross Felix_." His young and obedient apprentice learner, Sieg Toriyama, was in-training under Felix's wing. Together they have fought in legendary battles, Sieg earned the title of Knight.

As the two approached the large city, they dismounted off their Pecos, a large two-legged bird bred as a ride for Crusaders and Knights. Felix held the reigns of his Peco as he approached the guards to the city.

"Master… Atlanta never has guards at the front entrance." Sieg muttered.

"Now you see how The Exchange have taken over." Felix whispered back. The two guardsmen, both Blacksmiths, heavily armed with broad axes, held out their weapons to block the two warrior's path.

"Hold it Crusader." the Blacksmith growled. "What business do you bring here."

"We are representatives for the Juno Senate, called here by the Supreme Chancellor." Felix replied easily. Sieg watched his master's conversation with the two guards uneasily, his hand resting on his sword.

One of the Blacksmith turned toward the gate and called in a messenger.

"Tell the captain the representatives from the Senate are here." he said through the gate. "Make it quick."

"Right away!" the messenger nodded, and raced off on a horse toward the main Cathedral. Minutes later, he arrived back. "The captain gives permission, let the ambassadors through." he said.

The two guards nodded and heaved open the large gate doors, as Felix and Sieg walked through. The closed them afterward. The messenger dismounted his horse and walked over to them.

"Follow me, I will take you to the Senator of the Exchange." he said, turning around and walking toward the large Cathedral.

"Master, that's Atlantis Cathedral, in memory of the Lost Empire." Sieg said, staring at the royal structure.

"I see you've done your studies well, Sieg." Felix smiled. "A beautiful building it is, my apprentice."

The Messenger led the two warriors into the holy building and into a long hallway, then a small waiting room.

"Wait here, the Senator will be with you shortly." the messenger bowed, and left.

"Master Felix, do you think the Senator will cooperate?" Sieg inquired.

"I'm not sure… we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Felix replied.

"Are we authorized to force him?" Sieg followed up, his eyes flashed with a look of question.

"Hmm… I don't think the Council will approve of something such as that… but we'll see."

**In the Main Hall…**

"What did you say?" Senator Peterson asked.

"The ambassadors sent by the Senate are warriors I believe. A Crusader, and a Knight." the messenger replied.

"Should we still go…?" Peterson's assistant, Gleeson, asked.

"Are you insane?" Peterson shouted. "I'm not going in there with two warriors!" he paused as he thought for a moment. "we must contact Lord Paragus immediately."

"Whatever the Exchange is up to, I'm sure they'll want to but an end to it soon, or else the whole Senate will go against them." Sieg said.

"Maybe… but we don't know what Exchange _plans_ to do for starters… that's why we're here. To _find_ out."

The messenger returned in.

"I'm very sorry, the Senator is held up, he will be here though, so I thought you might want some refreshments. He carried a tray with two cups and a jug, pouring each of them a drink.

"Lord Paragus, we have a slight problem…" Senator Peterson muttered.

"What is it…?" the spiritual hologram of Lord Paragus growled.

"The two ambassadors are warriors, sent by the Triad Republic I believe." Peterson replied. Paragus hissed in anger. "What should we do?"

"The Senate should have never brought the Republic into this. Kill them immediately." Paragus replied.

"Y-yes sir…" Peterson bowed.

"And Senator…" Paragus added. "Leave no trace of them."

"As you wish…" Peterson nodded, as the spirit of Paragus vanished.

Outside, the messenger whispered to the Blacksmiths to let the two Pecos the Crusader and the Knight rode in, go. The Blacksmiths nodded and set the Pecos free.

All of a sudden, gas hissed through small holes in the walls of the waiting room, clouding everything. Immediately, Felix and Sieg were on their feet, swords drawn.

"Poison gas." Felix muttered. "Hold your breath." the gaped in a mouthful of air and held their position.

Outside, the Senator and his guards waited at the door. The man in-charge, an assassin, held his ground in front, knives drawn. Behind him, where two soldiers carrying crossbows, and a group of thieves.

"They must be dead now." Peterson said. "Finish what's left of them." he ordered, and strode away.

"You got it." the assassin whispered underneath his mask. Slowly opening the door, he stepped back.

"Ready?" he asked the crossbows.

"Whenever, sir." they replied, weapons held high.

"Now!" the assassin shouted. All at once, an array of arrows soared into the room, and into the smoky dust. Two faint sounds were heard, and two shadows emerged from the smoke, eliminating the soldiers.

"Get them!" the assassin yelled to his troops. The group of thieves parted and prepared to fight.

Felix cut down two attacking thieves from his left and right, and leaped high into the air to avoid an array of flying kunais. Sieg dived to the right to avoid a ninja star and threw his blade into a charging thief. Once all the thieves were gone, the assassin kicked Sieg aside and leaped at Felix. Felix stopped the blow and drew his face closer to the assassins.

"And your supposed to be head of security…" he growled, before he swung around and cleanly sliced off the assassin's arm. Next, he forced his sword deep into the assassin's chest, killing him. He sighed and returned his blade to its holder. Sieg did the same.

"So much for negotiating." Sieg muttered, out of breath.

"C'mon," Felix said. "let's try make it to the main hall." but as soon as they took their first steps, three ninjas blocked their way through the hall, each carrying a sack of kunais. All at once, they threw three at a time.

Felix, thinking quickly, drew out his long blade and deflected the kunais that were sure to hit them.

"Run!" he shouted. Sieg didn't need to be told twice. Bolting for the back way through the corridor they rounded the hall and through a narrow passage way.

Minutes later, they dropped down into an underground basement, a big basement.

"Look, it's the invasion army…" Sieg muttered.

"This is a very odd move for the Exchange…" Felix thought. "board separate carriages, we'll meet up when the army halts."

"Right away." Sieg replied.

Sieg hid at the back of the moving carriage, careful not to make any sudden movements. He overhead a couple of ninjas speak.

"Hey, do you know where we're going?" one said.

"Yeah… the boss said we're heading to the Atlanta Castle. That's where the Priestess is being held." one replied.

"Heh, this should be fun…" the other one replied.

"The Priestess…" Sieg thought for a moment. Then he remembered that Atlanta was ruled by a young Priestess girl. He looked around him. Right now, they were on a dirt round, and the environment around them was nothing but green and grassy fields. "This is Atlanta Plains…" Sieg thought. "not far to go…"

Felix quickly jumped off the cart he was hiding under and went to find cover behind one of the castle's nearby walls.

"I wonder where Sieg is…" he thought. Looking back, he watched as the Senator of the Exchange dismounted out of his carriage and into the large castle. The large doors sealed behind them. Felix saw his chance. He snuck up to the castle doors and drew out his sword. Making sure no one was around, he attacked the lock and broke it, gaining access to the castle itself. He crept in quietly, and followed the footsteps of the Senator and his guards.

Seila, royal guardian of Atlanta, and the youngest Priestess ever to be crowned, looked out her large windows, as she saw her city blockaded by Exchange forces. Behind her, she heard footsteps approaching, and she turned. It was her head guard, the Swordsman, Lukas.

"M'lady, the senator is here." he grumbled. Behind him, a group of ninjas followed in the wake of one man. Peterson the Senator of the Exchange.

"Senator." Seila said, giving the Senator a cold look.

"M'lady." he smiled. "I trust you're doing well?"

"Not with your pathetic army in my city." she growled.

"Now, now, all we need is your cooperation." Peterson grinned. "If you will accompany me to the Cathedral, we will be glad to settle an agreement."

"I will go," Seila said. "but I will sign no contract."

"Of course…" Peterson smiled, as he led the Priestess down the large steps and back outside. Little did they know, one particular Crusader was behind them.

Felix crouched behind the walls again and watched as the Senator, now in the company of the Priestess, piled into the carriage, and set off back to the Cathedral.

"Damn." Felix thought. "I missed my ride."

"I have a faster one." a familiar voice said from behind. Felix turned to see Sieg, mounted on a Peco, with another one next to him.

Felix and Sieg moved quickly. They snuck around the Senator and got back to the city minutes before they did.

"Sieg, behind that pillar." Felix whispered. His apprentice obeyed and ducked behind the tall pillar. They climbed the steps, just as the Senator got a call from one of his messengers. He quickly turned to one of his men.

"Take the Priestess to the main hall." he said. "I will be there shortly." and with that said, he ran off to the Library.

Felix cursed. That was their only chance to catch the Senator, but no matter. The main thing was that the Priestess was safe. He drew his sword, and Sieg did the same. As soon as they reached the doors, the two warriors attacked. Felix slit one of the assassin's neck and stabbed the other in the leg. Sieg threw his sword into the first ninja the landed a heavy punch on the one behind. He moved on to the next one, booting him in the stomach then coming around to break his neck. When all was clear. Sieg walked back and withdrew his blade from the chest of the ninja, and discarded it back to his belt.

"Priestess." Felix said, walking up to the young girl. "We are the representatives of the Juno Senate. We need to get you to safety."

"Your plans to save this city seemed to have failed, ambassador." Lukas grumbled.

"Our plans never took place." Felix replied. "We were attacked before we got anywhere near the Senator. Now," he said, turning back to the Priestess. "do you have transport."

"The back of the Cathedral." she replied.

"Follow me," Lukas said, picking up one of the ninja's kunais and leading them away.

They came to a large room, full of all sorts of transports. They took the biggest carriage and boarded it. They made their escape.

"Look out." Lukas grunted. "The blockade." arrows all of a sudden seared past them, piercing the top of the carriage. Felix jumped out and grabbed one of the soldier's crossbow, and arrows. He shot down as many men as possible, until the carriage was free from the blockade, he leaped back in.

* * *

That was chapter one u guys R&R plz, no flames enjoy 

TwilightMoon


End file.
